


Во всём виноват змей

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: «про то, как б-г объясняет Адаму и Еве про секс». Не рекомендуется к прочтению всеми теми, кто боится, что их религиозные чувства будут оскорблены.<br/>Стёб, мат, овцеёбство, многобожие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всём виноват змей

Название: «Во всём виноват змей»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Фандом: Библия  
Пейринг: Адам/Ева  
Жанр: стёб  
Рейтинг: NC-17, стёб, мат, овцеёбство, многобожие. Не рекомендуется к прочтению всеми теми, кто боится, что их религиозные чувства будут оскорблены.  
По заявке: «про то, как б-г объясняет Адаму и Еве про секс» и «Бог/Бог, сотворение мира»

И сотворил Бог человека по образу Своему и подобию.  
И благословил их Бог, и сказал им Бог: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте землю, и обладайте ею, и владычествуйте над рыбами морскими, и над птицами небесными, и над всяким скотом, и над всею землею, и над всяким животным, пресмыкающимся по земле.  
И создал Господь Бог из ребра, взятого у человека, жену, и привел ее к человеку. И сказал человек: вот, это кость от костей моих и плоть от плоти моей; она будет называться женою, ибо взята от мужа. Потому оставит человек отца своего и мать свою и прилепится  
к жене своей; и будут одна плоть. И были оба наги, Адам и жена его, и не стыдились.

И забыл Бог на некоторое время про творения свои, думая, что сами они разберутся в новом мире, и погрузился в раздумья, только наказал Адаму и Еве не есть яблок, ведь яблоки он припас на потом. Когда люди наскучат, это будет прекрасный повод разнообразить их жизнь, да и свою заодно! Любой, съевший яблоко, должен был стать несчастлив и несвободен, и яство такое Бог собирался предлагать грешникам как самое высшее из наказаний.

Но пока Адам и Ева привыкали, обживались, Бог решил не беспокоить их. Но обратив взоры свои на пару эту через некоторое время, увидел он вещи неожиданные и удивительные. И парой-то нельзя было их назвать!

Первым Бог увидел Адама. Завёл Адам стадо овец, и овцы ему подчинялись. Стоило подумать человеку, и скот направлялся туда, куда он пожелает. Самые сочные луга обошёл Адам, самые высокие холмы, но томил его зов плоти, и никак не мог он понять, что же необходимо делать, чтобы от него разрешиться.  
Но что же Бог обнаружил! Посреди луга стоит на четвереньках Адам, а позади его самый крупный баран, главный в стаде, ебёт его в анус, который Бог и не додумался бы использовать подобным образом!

«Что же делаешь ты?!» - изумлённо спросил Бог у Адама, но тот был слишком увлечён, чтобы отвечать. Громко стонал Адам, выгибая спину под бараном, боль и удовольствие в его теле достигли своего предела, и мощная струя спермы вырвалась из его ничем не прикрытых гениталий.

«Ты сам сказал мне владычествовать над всяким скотом!» - ответил Адам, возлежащий на сочной зелёной траве.

«Но я и подумать не мог, что ты так извратишь мои слова!» - ответил Бог ему.

«Но ты ничего не сказал мне о том, как справиться мне с моим беспокойством, Господи. Но увидел я, как использует баран этот орган, и приказал ему сделать такое и со мной. Что ты видишь в этом дурного?» - недоумевал Адам.

Тяжело вздохнул Бог, но решил не отчаиваться и отправиться к Еве. Возможно, женщина поступила разумнее и ждёт своего мужа, как ей и подобает?

Но зря надеялся Бог. Ева в то время пребывала в объятиях змея – он обвивал её крепкими кольцами, а хвост его терялся во влажной хлюпающей вагине. Стонала Ева громче мужа своего, и извивалась на земле, будто сама была змеёю.

«Ева, как ты додумалась до такого?!» - ужаснулся Бог. Но не слышала его Ева, она ожидала оргазма, и лишь получив их десять штук и повалившись от изнеможения, смогла ответить Богу.

«Ты сказал нам, Господи, чтобы плодились и размножались мы. Тогда призвала я самого мудрого из зверей, змея, и спросила его, как поступить нам. И молвил змей, что должны мы в клубок свернуться, после чего из меня выйдет яйцо. Но ничего не получилось. Ругались мы с мужем моим, он обвинял меня, а я его. И змей учил меня, как правильно его ругать. Наконец ушёл Адам, разозлившись, и мы остались со змеем вдвоём. И рассказал тогда змей, что муж мой вдали от меня научился тому, что у нас не получилось, и удовлетворяет зов своей плоти без меня. Но я не чувствовала такого зова, я лишь хотела снести яйцо, ведь ты дал нам такой завет, Господи. И змей сказал, что разбудит меня, и стану я подобной Адаму, а не одному лишь ребру его! Поначалу было больно, а потом стало сладко, и с тех пор я со змеем не расстаюсь!» - восторженно рассказала Ева.

Схватился Бог за голову. Как же мог он допустить такую ошибку?! Адам и Ева оказались вовсе не в объятиях друг друга, да при этом ещё и абсолютно удовлетворены и счастливы!

И постелил Бог людям на земле постель из самых мягких, самых зелёных листьев, цветами усыпал то ложе и по периметру зажёг свечи с расслабляющим ароматом. «Возлягте же вместе!» - предложил Адаму и Еве Бог и хотел было уже скромно удалиться, но спросил его Адам: «Что же мне делать?», тогда как Ева просто лежала и ждала, как привыкла со змеем. 

«Вонзи свой нефритовый жезл в её расщелину любви!» - попытался объяснить Бог, но лишь округлившиеся как блюдца глаза были ему ответом.

«Чо бля?!» - переспросил Адам. Его порядком заебало то, что его пытаются свести с этой пассивной истеричкой. Пришлось Богу объяснять всё на пальцах. Долго любовники не могли привыкнуть друг к другу. Адам всё сравнивал Еву с бараном, а Ева Адама – со змеем, и искали они друг в друге недостатки и находили, находили без конца.

«Но только друг с другом могут у вас быть дети, а я ведь сказал вам – плодитесь и размножайтесь!» - привёл свой аргумент Бог. Но ответил Адам, что не хочет размножаться, и вообще не хочет иметь с этой дурой общих дел. Развёл руками Бог, и удалился, и погрузился в раздумья.

Опечаленная, Ева пошла к змею за советом. «Яблоки, - сказал Змей, - ядовиты! Съешь одно сама, а второе предложи Адаму, и так ты отомстишь…»

И вернувшись снова в Эдем, охуел Бог от зрелища: пытаясь прикрыться листьями, прятались Адам и Ева за горою яблочных огрызков. Оба мучались от болей в животе, ведь не могли они посрать в присутствии друг друга – мешал им стыд, мешала несвобода. Не смела теперь Ева и взглянуть на змея, как на объект удовольствий плотских; мерзким стал для Адама анальный контакт, и не подходил он больше к барану. Теперь могли Адам и Ева совокупляться только друг с другом, да и то лишь в тёмной пещере, через дырки в листьях, которыми прикрывали они нагое тело.

«Ничего теперь не поделаешь, - решил Бог, - сожрали эти два долбоёба запас яблок на всё человечество… Придётся придумать им сказку про Ад, чтобы боялись, и ну их отсюда нахуй! Сами они обрекли себя на такую жизнь…»

Высказал Бог Адаму и Еве всё, что о них думал, и послал на хуй. Плакали они, умоляли, но непреклонен был Бог. В конце концов, его давно приглашали коллеги – посмотреть, что же получилось, а он всё мучился с этими жалкими людишками, всё ждал, не отправлял на землю, хотел, чтобы они были наиболее подготовленными из всех остальных творений.

«Хахаха!» - вот было первое, что он услышал, когда наконец присоединился к остальным. Один хрустел попкорном и показывал пальцем на несчастных Адама и Еву, которые единственные из всех ебались через дырку в сорочке. Его собственные человечки давно махались друг с другом и с чужими человечками, соревнуясь в доблести. Сильнее веселился только Ярило, радостно наблюдавший за оргиями на празднике Ивана Купалы. Духи тихо ржали под грибами, вдали от всех, и общались со своими шаманами. Богиня-мать паковала вещи и готовилась уходить. И только Будде было похуй на всё.

«Чуваки, а знаете, мне тут Адам одну идейку подкинул…про анал!» - решил привлечь к себе внимание Бог. Все до единой головы повернулись к нему, каждый проявлял, как мог, свою заинтересованность.

«Ха, я вам ещё покажу!» - так думал Бог, описывая коллегам подробности. И только Будде было похуй.


End file.
